


I'm not Cinderella

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't be her, I can't be Cinderella. I'm not that Cinderella</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not Cinderella

I'm not that Cinderella,

I m not right all the time,

And I m not gonna sit in a cold, dusty old attic,

Just Waiting and waiting for that someone to come and find me.

How can I?

And then one day I realized,

in story time in kindergarten

The fairytale life just is not the life for me.

I'm not that Cinderella.

I know that one day will be the day I'll find someone who loves me,

who needs me,

Who wants me for my heart and soul,

and not just a pretty face in the bunch,

and that they are not scared to show that they love me.

A one who will see that I m pleased to be who I am, who I want to be I m not that Cinderella.

I can chase my own Monsters,

Out of my room.

I Can dream my own dreams,

But maybe not accomplish them along my path.

And my knight in shining armour,

Is up to me to decide.

I'm not that Cinderella.

I can never be that Cinderella

I don't want be like anyone else,

I want be an individual of my own,

Not like the pretty girls you see in the story books,

or in the magazines

JUST ME PLEASE!

I'm not that Cinderella.

My name's not Cinderella,

I don't need to be saved, I can save myself.

I don't sleep in the attic

I don't clean the fire place.

I don't have a wicked step mom, nor do I have wicked step sisters.

My blood related father is dead to me.

I don't cook all the dinners, the breakfast, or the lunch.

And if I get in a fight, it's safe to assume that I threw the first punch and even the last punch.

I'm not your Cinderella.

I don't need to be set free.

But if i did, I hope you'd play the prince, or even the knight who rescued me!


End file.
